Hybrid vehicles typically include one or more electric motors and an engine for generating a torque, and a hybrid drive unit, i.e., a transmission, for routing the torque to at least one wheel through a plurality of different gear sets. The hybrid drive unit typically includes a plurality of planetary gear sets, each including a plurality of gear members. The hybrid drive unit also includes a plurality of different torque transmitting devices, such as clutches and brakes that are configured for selectively interconnecting the engine and/or the electric motors with various members of the planetary gear sets.
A control system controls the operation of the hybrid drive unit. The control system typically includes a plurality of hydraulic valves housed in a valve body and configured for actuating, i.e., engaging or disengaging, the various torque transmitting devices to route the torque through different power flow paths to provide different operating modes.